<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always be prepared by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565740">Always be prepared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daphrir (Daphne Greengrass/Fenrir Greyback) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103816</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always be prepared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Daphne and Fenrir Greyback's house. Daphne has had a week to recover from her first transformation and Fenrir is about to begin her training.</p><p>Fenrir waited until she drifted off to sleep. He jumped out from the wardrobe and unleashed a spine-tingling growl.</p><p>Daphne woke up with a start, "What's going on, wolfy?!"</p><p>Fenrir smirked. "Your training has begun."</p><p>Daphne rubbed her eyes and asked, "How is scaring me gonna help me get used to my new abilities?"</p><p>Fenrir said, "Lesson number one, always be prepared."</p><p>Daphne muttered, "Next time, don't wake me up like that."</p><p>Fenrir laughed. "If you want to be a proper werewolf, you have to be braver; little girl."</p><p>Daphne sighed. "You're the worst."</p><p>Fenrir grinned. "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>